Cuddles
Cuddles is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A yellow bunny with pink cheeks who inexplicably wears pink bunny slippers. His white fluffy curly hair tuft and cotton tail look exactly the same. His ears move to match how he feels. For example, if he's happy they'll stay up, and when he's upset they'll drop. Cuddles is one of the primary characters in the series. Like Giggles, Toothy and Lumpy, he appears in many of the advertisements. Cuddles was the second character to be created in Happy Tree Friends (the first being Shifty). Creator Rhode Montijo first drew his in a piece of paper with the phrase Resistance Is Futile above and that was how the creators got the idea for the show. His voice is even performed by the co-creator of the show Kenn Navarro. Cuddles' personality is somewhat mixed. On one hand he can be dangerously mischievous and fairly self-centered. Both of these characteristics have led to both his death and other characters' deaths. On the other hand he is, most of the time, lovable, friendly, sweet and caring, making his personality more complex than the others. As revealed in'' Sweet Ride, he is referred to as a skaterboy. he was seen to have multiple houses, but his official one is known to be a Hollow Tree, as it is the only one to appear more than once (In a Jam'' and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow). he is particularly good friends withToothy, Flippy, Petunia, Flaky, and Lumpy. Cuddles and Giggles are also very close friends, and it has been hinted several times they have crushes on each other. Their relationship is most prominent in the Fall Out Boy music video: The Carpal Tunnel of Love. With 50+ deaths, Cuddles is the character who has been killed the most times in the Happy Tree Friends franchise. He is also the character who has, so far, been killed by Flaky, Toothy, Disco Bear, Lumpy and Flippy the most (though, to be fair, Flippy and Lumpy generally kill everyone in episodes in which they are featured). While he dies a lot in the Internet and TV series, Cuddles has survived in Doggone It, Sea What I Found, A Change of Heart, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Letter Late Than Never, Double Whammy Part 1 (but not part 2), We're Scrooged!, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode, (debatably) Mime to Five, I Nub You, YouTube 101: Subscriptions,' (debatably)' A Bit of a Pickle, Star Kringle, By the Seat of Your Pants, And You're Kraken Me Up. He also survived the HTF Break shorts Deck the Halls, We Wish You, Take Your Seat, Happy New Year, Youtube Copyright School, and Oh Xmas Tree. His deaths often involve his body getting sliced up and flying organs. Cuddles is one of the characters to have an account on Myspace. It mentions that he actually is allergic to carrots since they make him choke. This is possibly evidenced by the 'Feed' option of his Smoochie. In addition, it mentions he collects pand powerful antique electric toothbrushes and his fur is highly protected from the sun. He may look like a cute, cuddly, and sweet bunny rabbit (which is why his name is Cuddles) on the outside, but on the inside he's known as a rebellious Happy Tree Friend. His talents include extreme sports like skateboarding, surfing, and soccer. He even appears as a daredevil in Mime to Five. Cuddles loves listening to rock music, and he was once a member of "The Happy Tree Band." As evidenced in the Happy Tree Friends Break: Seize the Day, Cuddles suffers from epilepsy the same way Handy does. He has appeared on one of the episodes of The God and Devil Show on God's keys, when they were chasing Robert Downey Jr, Cuddles is one of the characters to have more interactive with others charactes in the series. Cuddles' Episodes Famous Deaths *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya *Sweet Ride *Water You Wading For? *From Hero to Eternity *Dunce Upon a Time *Easy Comb, Easy Go *Can't Stop Coffin Starring Roles #Banjo Frenzy #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya! #Water You Wading For? #Sweet Ride #This Is Your Knife #Happy Trails #Flippin' Burgers #I Get a Trick Out of You #Let it Slide #YouTube Live Episode #Cuddles' Pet Smoochie #In a Jam #Autopsy Turvy #The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Can't Stop Coffin #YouTube 101: Subscriptions #Oh Xmas Tree #New Season Teaser #Camp Pokeneyeout Featuring Roles #Class Act #Keepin' it Reel #Remains to be Seen #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #From Hero to Eternity #Doggone It #Who's to Flame? #Take a Hike #Snow Place to Go #Dunce Upon a Time #A Change of Heart #A Hole Lotta Love #Mime to Five #Blast from the Past #Home Is Where the Hurt Is #Aw Shucks! #Letter Late than Never #Wingin' It #Junk in the Trunk #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Ski Patrol #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode #From A to Zoo #We're Scrooged! #Peas in a Pod #A Bit of a Pickle #See You Later, Elevator #Disco Bears All #Breaking Wind #Buns of Steal #Cubtron Z Appearance Roles #And the Kitchen Sink #Party Animal #Ipso Fatso #Don't Yank My Chain #Concrete Solution #Sea What I Found #Gems the Breaks #See What Develops #A Sight for Sore Eyes #Wipe Out #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Double Whammy Part 1 & 2 #Blind Date (in the picture) #Wrath of Con #I Nub You #Youtube Copyright School #By the Seat of Your Pants #You're Kraken Me Up HTF Break Roles #Seize the Day #Deck the Halls #We Wish You #Happy New Year #Take Your Seat #Claw Kringle Roles #Kringle Feast #Kringle Karols #Strain Kringle #Star Kringle Famous Kill *Flaky from Let it slide Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations #Firefighter - Who's to Flame #Soccer Player - A Change of Heart #Christmas Play Actor - Class Act #Daredevil - Mime to Five #Journalist - See What Develops #Delivery Boy - Aw, Shucks! #Replacement Lead Guitarist/Rock Musician - In a Jam #Carol Singer - Kringle Carols, Deck the Halls; We Wish You #Swimmer - By The Seat Of Your Pants Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Banjo Frenzy (Pilot Episode): Sliced in half by Lumpy's banjo. #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya: Flies into a plane's engine. #Water You Wading For?: Crushed by a whale after getting attacked by multiple sea creatures #Sweet Ride: Accidentally skateboards into a small stairway, cutting him in 3 pieces: His legs, his torso with the lower half of his head, and the higher half of his head. His eye then is impaled by an ice cream cone. #This Is Your Knife: Flippy cuts him open with a knife and pulls out his intestines after getting his face scraped off by a rock. #Happy Trails: Cut in half by a school bus window. #Flippin' Burgers: Dies of massive blood loss when Flippy somehow impales his throat with a straw, though attempting to drink back the blood #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #I Get a Trick Out of You: Split in half by Lumpy, barely suriving, but later Lumpy accidentally cuts off his blood supply, to do a magic Trick. #Keepin' it Reel: Flippy uses Flaky as a mace to hit him with, possibly causing too much blood loss. (Debatable) #Let it Slide: Cut in half by a broken water slide. #Remains to be Seen: (1) Run over by Flippy's truck. (2) Dies when Ghoul Flippy's brain explodes. #From A to Zoo: Eye pierced by a helium tank, filling his brain with helium. #Kringle Feast: Dies in an explosion caused by Lumpy. #Kringle Karols: Impaled through the head by an icicle. #Ski Patrol: Slammed into an ambulance, blown up by a helium tank, and buried in snow. #YouTube Live Episode: Slammed against the walls of a crane machine multiple times. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Dies of blood loss when his hands are ripped off on a wall. #From Hero to Eternity: Explodes when Splendid gives him mouth to mouth. #And the Kitchen Sink: Gets run over by Pop's SUV. #Party Animal: Flippy's ties balloons around his neck forcing him up into a ceiling fan, where he is shredded. #Ipso Fatso: Crashes his car into a tree, where his body is forced through a knot in tree. #Don't Yank My Chain: Falls into a well with head stuck in bucket and is decapitated when rope stops. #Concrete Solution: Dies when the highway bridge falls apart or when the ambulance hits his car. #Who's to Flame?: Impaled vertically by a fence post #Take a Hike: Impaled on a sharp rock. #Snow Place to Go: Half his body gets eaten by an orca. #Dunce Upon a Time: Ground to death in a pepper grinder #Gems the Breaks: Flung out of a bus when and flies into a wood chipper along with T oothy and Sniffles. #A Hole Lotta Love: The front wall of his house falls on him and slicing him vertically into 6 pieces from a window frame. #Mime to Five: Blown in half by a cannon with too much gun powder in it. Likely dies of blood loss or the killer ducks. (Debatable, as he suffered a similar injury in I Get a Trick Out of You and survived to make it to the hospital. Depending on how quickly he was helped, he may have lived through this or not). #Blast From the Past: 1) Launched off a seesaw into outer space, where he is frozen and then broken to pieces by a satellite. 2) Same death as Spin Fun Knowin' Ya. #See What Develops: Accidentally frozen by Splendid's ice breath. Splendid tries to thaw Cuddles out with his laser vision, only to have Cuddles shatter into a bunch of ice cubes. #Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Accidentally knocked into a wood slicer by Mole. #Aw, Shucks!: Sliced vertically in half by railroad crossing gate. #Wipe Out!: Impaled on a buoy. #Wingin' It: Cut in half by airplane tray table when Lumpy, who was sitting in front of Cuddles, reclines his seat. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: Unknowingly drinks a bottle of hair growth formula and suffocates on the hair that grows inside of him. #In a Jam: Mole unknowingly administers an IV full of chair cushioning to Cuddles, causing his body to expand to the size of a recliner. Cuddles dies from suffocation and/or having his internal organs crushed. #Junk in the Trunk: Forced through a pulley. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Cut to pieces by the tail of Flippy's helicopter. (Along with Flippy) #Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2: Crushed by Cro-Marmot when Flippy's van crashed into the house. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Gets impaled through his mouth by a pipe. #Can't Stop Coffin: Crushed by Lumpy's truck. #Peas in a Pod: Killed by a Pod Lumpy with a mop. #Seize the Day: Suffers an epileptic seizure, gets electrocuted by Lumpy, then choked by game controller. #Wrath of Con: Squashed in the comic con convention center. #Strain Kringle: Impaled through the eye by a telescope. #A Bit of a Pickle: gets his ears and feet sliced off when his car door slams shut on him by Lumpy and probably dies later from blood loss (debatable). #See You Later, Elevator: Gets half his body cut in half when elevator closes in between him. Likely dies of blood loss or from the fiery explosion. #Happy New Year: Lumpy slams the door on him. (debatable) #Claw Death 1: Lifty and Shifty rip his lower half off, causing his intestines and blood to pour out. #Claw Death 2: Skin ripped off by a claw. (debatable, since Flaky had a similar injury in Class Act and survived) #New Season Trailer: Shot in the head numerous times by Flippy #Breaking Wind: Broken in half when Splendid flies through him. #Buns of Steal: Decapited by Lifty's veins. #Cubtron Z: Spread against a building by Cubtron. #Camp Pokeneyeout: Crushed by a boulder, along with Toothy Additional #First Blood DVD Cover: Cuddles sticks a fork in the outlet and gets electrocuted. #DVD First Blood Promo: Cuddles is crushed by a large television after Lumpy managed to fix it. #DVD Second Serving Promo: Cuddles is left in a microwave and burns to death when the microwave was on. #Hot Topic/Youtube Live Promo: Cuddles gets slammed around to death by the mechanical claw in a crane game. Cuddles was one of the prizes, along with Giggles, Toothy, Nutty, Handy, Lifty, Shifty, Lumpy, and Flippy. As they witness Cuddles' death, they immediately try to escape from the machine in fear of them being next. This was also used as the Happy Tree Friends section on YouTube Live 2008. #Cuddles Pet Smoochie Clean: Drowns in a shower. #Slap Happy iPhone App: Would get sliced in half by a chainsaw, would have a pipe fall in his mouth and choke him, or would have gotten squished. #Get Into Advertising: Crushed by a huge safe. Seen on Comics #HTF Comic #1 & #2: Gets whacked to death by Lumpy, thinking he was a pinata. #I Get a Kick Out of You: Head kicked off by Lumpy. #Big Bubble Trouble: Killed when a large bubble popped, along with Lumpy and Petunia. #Making a Good Bleed: Killed in a car explosion, along with Giggles, Pop, and Flaky. Seen in Arcade Games #Hot Potato: Dies in an explosion. #Fire Escape: Splatters on the ground. #Ice Slide: Ran over by Cro-Marmot. #Hare Trigger - 1. Dies after been shot out of a cannon and onto the ground. 2. Eaten by killer ducks 3. Intestines get wrapped around a shovel handle. #Lumpy's Lame Card Trick: (Card #2) Lumpy accidently killed Cuddles while he pulled a bunny hat trick. #Sweet Ride Skate: Has his face scraped away against the ground. Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #Spin fun Knowin' Ya: Arms get dismembered as he hangs on to the merry-go-round for dear life. #Class Act: Has his head forced out of the hole in his costume, forming a bloody cylinder, which bounces down the stairs. Some fans call it the "Head Slinky". Oddly, the rest of her body still seems to remain intact, and in the shot featuring Mole, Pop, and Cub, one of his hands reaches up. #I Get a Trick Out of You: Sawed in half by Lumpy, performing a magic trick on Cuddles (though her intestines remain uncut). #Ski Patrol: Broken leg is constricted by a tight splint. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Hands cut off by a small tunnel, radius invisible. #From Hero to Eternity: Impaled through the eye with a sharp stone caught in a snowball thrown by Giggles. #Doggone It: Attacked by a giant squid. #Take a Hike: (before death) Snake's poison is spat into her eyes, melting them. #Mime to Five: Blown out of a cannon, and, due to there being too much gunpowder, his body is cut in half with her intestines connecting both parts together. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Mole drops chunks of Handy's brain in her drink, making him sick. #In a Jam: (before death) 1. Stabbed multiple times in the arm with a needle. 2. His right eye is split in half when a string on his guitar breaks while auditioning for the "Happy Tree Band". 3. Ruptures his ear drums and is knocked away from the sound of a loud amplifier. #Hear Today, Gone Tommorow: Half his face is burnt by coffee. #Can't Stop Coffin: (before death) 1. While trying to get out of a coffin, the tips of his fingers get scratched off. 2. Half his face is scraped off by Lumpy's truck, removing one of his eyes. 3. Mole takes his other eye out, thinking it was an apple. #False Alarm Episode: Thrown out of his car onto the pavement. #Wrath of Con: Splendid ruptured his ears and the fire was on her body. #A Bit of a Pickle: Ears and feet sliced off after having his car door slammed shut on him by Lumpy (if he wasn't killed). #Happy New Year: Hit by Lumpy's van door. Additional #Blood Sample B: Ear cut off. #Don't forget the Sunscreen Wallpaper: An alligator bites some skin on his back revealing his buttocks. #Slap Happy: Cheek slapped by a finger, crashes into walls when device is shaken up, and/or would get eletrocuted. #Hare Comes the Sun July 2007 Calendar: Left side of his body is severly burned by the sun. Strangly though, he doesn't seem to notice or even care. #HTF Bunch Wallpaper: Stabbed in the calf muscle by Flippy. #Hare Trigger: Blown in half by the cannon. Number of kills *'Giggles' - 0 *'Toothy' - 2 ("Strain Kringle", "Star Kringle") *'Lumpy' - 1 ("In a Jam") *'Petunia' - 0 *'Handy' - 1 ("In a Jam") *'Nutty' - 0 *'Sniffles' - 1 ("In a Jam") *'Pop' - 0 *'Cub' - 0 *'Flaky' - 2 ("Let it Slide", "Mime to Five" along with Mime) *'Mole' - 0 *'Disco Bear' - 0 *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 0 *'Shifty' - 0 *'Mime' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 0 *'Others' - 0 Trivia ﻿ *If you don't count irregular episodes, Cuddles would be one of the four characters to die in all of their starring roles. The others would be (debatably) Petunia, Lifty, and Shifty. *Its shown that Cuddles is aware that he frequently dies shown in Blast From The Past where he said "Oh My God, I'm gonna die! Not this old death again!". *He dies in every debuts, in his internet episodie debut he dies in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, died in his TV episode debut The Wrong Side of the Tracks, and he died in his pilot debut Banjo Frenzy. *Cuddles is the original Happy Tree Friend and debatably the most famous and liked character. *He appears in the first 9 TV episodes and dies in 7 or 6 of them. *He can sometimes be mischievous and bratty, as seen in From A to Zoo and Water You Wading For. *Cuddles and Toothy are the first duo in which both partners have killed each other. In other duos, one kills the other, but not the other way around. *Most of the time, Cuddles keeps his bunny slippers on, but in the episodes Happy Trails pt. 1 and Home is Where the Hurt is, Cuddles' slippers are seen off of his feet after his deaths. This is also seen that one slipper flew off of his foot on the Overkill DVD set box. *Cuddles has a pet mouse that he lets it ride on his shoulder, feeding it a piece of cheese in the episode, Junk in the Trunk. *Cuddles is a lefty in Can't Stop Coffin Blurb, but is a righty in In a Jam. *The Collect Them All section of the First Blood DVD reveals that Cuddles has a Master's Degree in Karate. *He likes the color of pink as he has been seen with a strawberry ice cream cone, his pink slippers, his pink cheeks, and his girlfriend Giggles(Who has pink fur). *According to the Pop Corn video version in the First Blood DVD, it proclaims that Cuddles starred in the Ninja movie series called "Paws of Fury", a parody of Fists of Furry. *In the arcade game, Crazy Disco, he is seen wearing a bikini, even though he is a male character. In the updated version of the game, Disco Inferno, he is only wearing his normal bunny slippers. *When he's playing soccer, He wears pink bunny slippers with cleats and an angry look. *During the TV series he is often the first character to die, especially when there is a large cast. He was the first to die in From Hero to Eternity, Don't Yank My Chain, Who's to Flame?, Gems the Breaks, Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Aw Shucks!, Wingin' It and Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part 2). On the other hand, he was the last to die in In a Jam, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, See What Develops, and Easy Comb, Easy Go. *Cuddles died in every season 1 and season 2 Internet episode he appeared in. *Cuddles has the most deaths out of all the characters, despite not being killed by The Cursed Idol. *Cuddles was the first to die in the HTF Break Shorts. *The only times in the TV series where Cuddles does not appear in all three segments are Four on the Floor, Marooned Five, Behind the Eight Ball, Nine Lives, Eleventh Hour, and Twelfth Night. *Cuddles is the most frequent victim of Lumpy, Flippy, Toothy, Flaky and Disco Bear. *Cuddles is the playable character in the new Happy Tree Friends iPhone app: Slap Happy. *So far, his only survived starring role episode was YouTube 101: Subscriptions. *Cuddles is one of the five characters who die in almost all of their starring roles, but has survived in one of them. The other four are Toothy, Flaky, Russell, and Sniffles. *In Cuddles' account on MySpace, it mentions that he is allergic to carrots because they make him choke, which is possibly evidenced by the Feed option of him Smoochie. However, this was never officially confirmed by Mondo Media and it is also possible that the choke was merely due to the carrot being stuck in Cuddles' throat, without being an allergic reaction. *There is no blood in Cuddles's Smoochie. *He has the third highest number of appearances (behind Lumpy and Giggles). *His survival rate is 26,92%. *In the TV Series his survival rate is 22.5%. *Cuddles has the second highest number of appearances in the TV series, only behind Lumpy. The only TV episodes he didn't appear in are Easy For You to Sleigh, Wishy Washy, Every Litter Bit Hurts, As You Wish, Chew Said a Mouthful, Idol Curiosity, Tongue in Cheek, and I've Got You Under My Skin. *The only main characters who haven't killed Cuddles yet are Handy, Cub, Russell and Lammy. *In the TV series Lumpy, Cro-Marmot and Mole appeared in all of his starring roles. *Cuddles may resemble Pikachu from Pokemon. Back when the first episode of Happy Tree Friends premiered (sometime in 2000), Pokemon/anime was incredibly popular. *Cuddles' season 1 intro was very similar to Petunia's season 1 intro. *In the Spin Fun Knowin' Ya Pop Corn video, he likes wearing bunny slippers. *He died in all the Kringles he appeared in. *By the Seats of Your Pants is the first season finale that Cuddles survives and also You're Kraken Me Up is the season premiere he survives. *His season 4 alliterate sentence is:"Caring and sharing is cause for charming and cheers". ''His Starring page is similar to his Season 2 intro. Gallery File:1c.jpg|Cuddles character info. cuddles1.JPG|Cuddles' internet season 1 intro. File:Cuddles_Intro.png|Cuddles' internet season 2 intro File:Cuddles tv intro.gif|Cuddles' TV Series intro File:Happytree cuddles.jpg|Cuddles is drawing. File:Early_cuddles.jpg|The early version of Cuddles. File:CuddlesIceCream.jpg|Cuddles enjoys an ice cream snack. Yummy! File:Cuddles front.png|Cuddles File:Cuddlessit.png|Cuddles is sitting. File:htf1-200x300.jpg|Cuddles before death in Slap Happy. File:A_fake_Cuddles_death_never_shown_in_a_HTF_episoide..jpg|One of Cuddles' deaths. File:htf-cuddles.jpg|Cuddles waving. File:Smoochie+Cuddles.jpg|Cuddles in his Smoochie Screen shot 2012-05-16 at 12.21.23 AM.png|Cuddles with white blush (as a goof). File:Cuddles Plush.jpg|A plush Cuddles toy with gory effects. Screen shot 2012-06-03 at 7.18.02 PM.png|Cuddles after losing the game Hare Trigger. Screen shot 2012-07-07 at 8.51.51 PM.png|Cuddles' appearance in DJs in PJs. Flippy-1.jpg|Cuddles in a situation HTF Cuddles about tu pulke.jpg|Cuddles about to throw up his organs. Indexcuddles.jpg|Cuddles holding an alligator's mouth open. 180px-Band Cuddles.jpg|Rock on! getintoadvertising.PNG|Cuddles before death in Get Into Advertising feature. cuddlessplittinghares.PNG|A deformed Cuddles doll from Splitting Hares video. fbcuddles.PNG|Cuddles in the First Blood DVD menu. Cuddles Main Pose.png|Cuddles vlcsnap-2012-11-25-10h12m41s127.png|The very early design of Cuddles vlcsnap-2012-11-25-11h22m27s199.png|Some early concept arts of Cuddles. vlcsnap-2012-11-25-11h27m27s231.png|A sketch of early Cuddles and Toothy. vlcsnap-2012-11-25-12h57m35s59.png|Cuddles is... everywhere. dead.png|Cuddles is Dead Screen Shot 2012-12-22 at 11.53.25 AM.png|Cuddles skateboarding. charactershot0019.jpg HTF 78 Pants 01.jpg|Cuddles about to compete with Giggles in a swimming race htf-mfw-cuddles1-01.jpg|A Cuddles toy! Dead5.png|Dead! ImagesCAQ0JJQW.jpg Handyclaw.png After mses.jpg|I'm ready to diiiiiiiiie.... Qcisqc,20070705232728563.jpg|Cuddles sun-bathing. He doesn't even seem to notice that he's getting sunburnt. 404472 531444090210245 285557493 n.jpg Happy Tree Friends - The Wrong side of theTracks Part 1 thumb top-center 510x255-true.png.jpg|Cuddles in the roller-coaster, with Flaky 547301.jpg|Cuddles with gypsum Thrfs.png|Cuddles handless. Hdefault40.jpg|Cuddles fear, what The Mole will do Hdefault41.jpg|Cuddles produces quite a bit of things! Mqdefault6.jpg|Cuddles don't have money Hqdefault43.jpg|Cuddles wants to get into the band! 547211.jpg|Cuddles before death in ''Wingin' It Hqdefault27.jpg|Cuddles is see-sawing in the hang Jyssjuy.png|At the big top! cuddleslevi.jpg|Well this isn't surprising... Striker Cuddles.jpg|Cuddles playing football! 560021 539752709401514 238242246 n.jpg|Cuddles in Slap Happy tumblr_ms7qpqcXVB1qixvmco1_500.jpg|Cuddles you're smarter than this. Tumblr msd7l5pV6G1rtrhgao1 500.png|Cuddles as seen in Flippin' Burgers.|link=Flippin' Burgers Cuddles inflated.png|WHAT THE FU... x240-3h5.jpg cuddles-happy-tree-friends_1920x1200_91203.jpg cuddles without slippers.jpg|Cuddles without his slippers Cuddleswithoutblush.jpg|Cuddles without his blush. Imagedecuddlesenmieyrt.jpg Cuddles the Dare Devil.png Nutty and Cuddles.png|OH NOES! Cuddles eye.jpg|Eye balloon. Cuddlesad.jpg|Cuddles is sad Cuddlesbeforehisdeathdebara.jpg|Cuddles and his blue car Gross.png|Something tastes bad. Cuddles with robot.jpg|Cuddles is playing a toy robot HTF FA keyframe 07.jpg|Cuddles and his blue car again Cuddles Under Water WOOORLD.jpg Cuddles in cervea.jpg Fall Out Boy - The Carpal Tunnel Of Love.jpg|Happy Cuddles in The Carpal Tunnel of Love Cuddles injured .jpg 555-.png|Cuddles balloon. Socialnetwork lrg.jpg|HAHAHA!!! htf-mfw-cuddles3-01.jpg|A Cuddles toy with his intestines showing. Ghdht.png Gross.png Window.jpg Lump.jpg|Cuddles just can't catch a break, can he? IMG 20131030 204244.jpg index.jpg|Cuddles laughing 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000008.gif|Cuddles Head Balloon eye cuddles.png HTF characters.png Balloon eye cuddles.png Index.jpg Hdefault4.jpg|Eye injury Inajam.jpg|Rock and Roll! Band Cuddles.jpg Lumpy'sfirstkill.png LUMPY-SUE.png You will die!.png Kringle Karols.jpg|Cuddles being impaled by a rather large icicle. Camp Pokeneye 1.jpg Hqdefault3.jpg Slingshot.jpg Deadeye.jpg Deadeye-thumb-640x360.jpg Vuddles.png Cuddles Season 4 intro.PNG|Cuddles' season 4 intro|link=List Of Episodes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Yellow and Orange Characters Category:Characters who rarely survive Category:Smoochie Characters